El poder de un nombre
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Pre-series. Houtarou, Satoshi. Aunque ahora lo hacen con toda la normalidad del mundo, el decirse por sus nombres de pila nunca habría sucedido (ni mucho menos su amistad), sin un curioso accidente en la casa de los Oreki, con la curiosa de Tomoe y un álbum de fotografías involucrado. Amistad.


**Claim: **Oreki Houtarou, Fukube Satoshi  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Friendship/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **96. Zorro.

* * *

**El poder de un nombre.**

—¿Qué miras, Oreki-kun? —Houtarou tiene la vista clavada en algún punto del inmenso gimnasio, donde resuenan los gritos de sus compañeros de otros cursos. Actualmente hay una partida de voleybol llevándose a cabo y todas las chicas lucen shorts que permiten apreciar sus piernas en formación, lo que las convierte en el centro de atención de la mayoría de los chicos, salvo él. Cuando la voz lo llama, Houtarou no puede evitar dar un respingo, pareciendo culpable inmediatamente ante los ojos de su interlocutor—. Ah, ¿así que las chicas?

Houtarou se da la vuelta para encarar a quien lo ha molestado en sus silenciosas contemplaciones, aunque en realidad no ha estado pensando nada en concreto. Por supuesto, no le sorprende encontrarse a Fukube Satoshi sentado a su lado, mirándole con perspicacia, como si creyera que en realidad miraba a las chicas y sus agotadores esfuerzos de unirse a la dinámica escolar. Un desperdicio, si alguien se lo pregunta, todo eso de las actividades escolares. Un gasto de energía innecesario, aunque en realidad no tenga otra cosa en qué gastarla.

—No —niega con la cabeza, ansioso de borrar la sonrisa maligna que asoma en el rostro del otro, como brillantes luces de neón.

—¿Hmm? ¿De verdad? —este chico, al que apenas conoce desde hace medio año es bastante intrusivo, aunque sólo con algunas personas, pues prefiere mantener un perfil bajo entre sus compañeros. Desgraciadamente con él ha decidido mostrarse tal cual es y no le importa invadir su espacio personal de cuando en cuando, justo como en esa ocasión, donde lo interroga con ojos soñadores desde escasos centímetros de distancia—. ¿De verdad, Oreki-kun?

—Sí —afirma de manera seca, pues no quiere detenerse a discutir por un asunto absurdo y perder su tiempo de esa manera.

—Entonces, ¿en qué pensabas? —Satoshi regresa a su lugar, a treinta centímetros de él. Está sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, apoyándose en ambas manos mientras vigila con atención el ambiente a su alrededor, aparentemente extasiado.

—¿Por qué no estás jugando? —inquiere Oreki, para desviar la incómoda pregunta por otros derroteros, como su inevitable curiosidad por saber por qué Fukube Satoshi lo ha elegido ese día para ser la fuente de su diversión.

—¡Ah, eso! —una tímida sonrisa cruza los labios del castaño, que desvía por un instante los ojos hacia el equipo de basketball, formado por todos sus compañeros de clase. Parecen divertirse, gritándose de cosas mientras se pasan el balón y se esquivan unos a otros, planeando estrategias secretas que los lleven a la victoria—. No soy muy bueno con los deportes. Me gusta ganar, pero en algo como el basketball o cualquier disciplina como esa, por mucho que trate es imposible. Soy más bien bajito, ¿sabes?

—Hmmm —contesta el de cabello negro, sin dar a entender su opinión al respecto. No es que sea antisocial, pero conversaciones así son su mayor problema, pues nunca sabe qué decir, cómo continuar cuando ya ha escuchado lo que desea.

—¿Y tú, Oreki-kun? ¿Por qué no participas de los juegos? —observándolo bien, si es bastante bajito comparado con los compañeros de su edad. Bajito y un tanto afeminado. Lástima que Oreki no puede poner esa excusa para su falta de espíritu deportivo.

—No estoy interesado —confiesa, esperando que el chico no indague de más en sus palabras. Pues ya ha tenido que soportar preguntas molestas de su hermana y otros compañeros al escuchar sobre su estilo de vida de baja energía—. Hacer ejercicio consume mucha energía que prefiero no perder. No así.

—¡Te entiendo, te entiendo! —exclama Satoshi, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, lo cual desconcierta a Houtarou. ¿Puede que haya encontrado a otra persona con el mismo estilo de vida? ¿No es demasiada coincidencia en un mundo poblado de lógica?—. Yo prefiero leer —el joven lleva un curioso bolso de colores consigo, un bolso que hasta ahora no había notado, pues se confunde con el piso anaranjado del gimnasio. De él saca un ejemplar un poco maltratado y cubierto de plástico de Sherlock Holmes—. Éste es el tercer libro que leo de Arthur Conan Doyle y de verdad me gusta mucho, quizás un poco más que Christie. ¿Los has leído, Oreki-kun?

—Sí, todos.

—¡Vaya! —grita, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, poniéndose de pie pues el timbre que anuncia el cambio de clases ha sonado—. Entonces estoy muy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien, Oreki-kun. ¡Bueno, me voy yendo! ¡Nos vemos en clase!

—Sí —Houtarou decide que Satoshi no puede preferir un estilo de vida de baja energía con tan sólo mirarlo. Exclama demasiado y es muy expresivo, la viva imagen de la vitalidad estudiantil. Además, tampoco se iría corriendo si compartiera su filosofía. Caminaría justo como él por el enorme gimnasio, gastando las mínimas reservas, hasta llegar a los vestidores, donde, por supuesto, ya no hay casi nadie cuando Houtarou hace su aparición.

Claro que eso no les impide poder llegar a ser amigos —se recuerda él, poniéndose las zapatillas en último lugar y amarrándose las agujetas—, pero encuentra difícil que dos personas tan diferentes —vitalidad y estabilidad—, puedan llegar a congeniar demasiado tiempo y la idea de toda la vida ni siquiera le pasa por la cabeza.

.

Durante los siguientes días, sin embargo, la hipótesis de Houtarou es del todo refutada. Fukube Satoshi tiene un gran número de amigos (y se atrevería a decir una fan, por cómo lo mira de cuando en cuando Ibara Mayaka desde su pupitre), pero parece preferir su compañía antes que la de ningún otro, a pesar de que los temas de conversación se limiten por el momento a Sherlock Holmes y las respuestas breves de Houtarou ante los intentos de Satoshi por adivinar, antes de terminar el libro, la trama principal y sus villanos.

—Creo que Moriarty lo hizo —aventura un día, mientras ambos observan nuevamente las práticas de educación física sobre la tierna hierba de principios de primavera, en los campos de soccer y americano. Satoshi tiene un libro entre las manos, abierto casi de manera dramática, como si estuviera a punto de recitar un poema. Últimamente, este tipo de reuniones se han convertido en una especie de lucha entre ellos, en la cual Satoshi lanza teoría tras teoría (siempre erróneas, cabe acotar), sobre lo sucedido en el libro. Sin embargo, Houtarou tiene que admitir que es muy bueno recabando la información más importante de la trama y que en lo único que falla es en sacar una conclusión.

—Dejémoslo por hoy —pide el de cabello negro y se sorprende cuando el otro no protesta, limitándose a dejarse caer sobre la hierba, que todavía es pequeña y frágil, brillante por el deshielo que se está llevando a cabo.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? —los ojos castaños de su interlocutor lo observan con atención desde el césped, como si pensara que está cociéndose alguna clase de plan en su cerebro, algo más divertido que Sherlock Holmes.

—Nada —responde con sinceridad Houtarou y resiste la tentación de dejarse caer a su lado, sobretodo porque no podría soportar sus ojos inquisitivos sobre su rostro, no desde tan cerca.

—Buu —se queja Satoshi y parece un tanto desilusionado, aunque Houtarou no podría decir por qué. Si por el cese de su juego de inteligencia o porque no hay nada qué hacer. Quizás un poco de ambos, a final de cuentas.

Nadie dice nada durante varios minutos, en los que incluso Houtarou sospecha su acompañante se ha quedado dormido, bajo un cielo poblado de escasas nubes negras y un calor que va en aumento. Sin embargo, Satoshi no parece querer darse por vencido y vuelve a sorprenderlo con sus siguientes palabras.

—Oye, Oreki-kun, ¿me permites llamarte por tu nombre de pila? —parece que es su nueva diversión porque una risita escapa de sus labios. Sonriente bastardo, piensa Oreki, antes de sentarse a meditar la verdadera cuestión. ¿Su nombre? ¿Y como para qué? ¿Acaso son ya tan cercanos? Y aun si lo fueran, ¿lo dejaría?—. Tú puedes llamarme Satoshi si quieres.

—No estoy seguro —admite él, pues le parece es dar un gran paso en una amistad recién nacida y que no sabe si va a durar (le da miedo que dure, pero también perderla, vaya ironía).

—Bueno, no importa, si te sientes más seguro con Fukube está bien —Satoshi se incorpora con el cabello lleno de briznas de hierba, la viva imagen de la energía y vitalidad. Tiene esa sonrisa maligna en el rostro, un mohín característico en él. Astuto como un zorro, piensa Oreki, cuando ambos se sumen nuevamente en el silencio. Astuto como un zorro—. Pero cuando quieras puedes llamarme Satoshi, Houtarou.

Y al parecer lo ha entendido mal. Cuando decía que no estaba seguro se refería al hecho de si debían de hablarse por sus nombres de pila, no sobre si debía o no llamar a Satoshi por su nombre. Pero ahora el daño está hecho y por muy extraño que le parezca escucharlo de otros labios que no sean los de su hermana, de alguna manera presiente que ese es el verdadero inicio de una gran amistad, una amistad que al principio no deseaba.

.

—¡Vaya! Tu casa es genial, Houtarou —las sombras suben por las paredes mientras la puesta de sol alcanza su cúspide. En la oscuridad, Houtarou duda mucho que pueda verse algo, mucho menos su casa, pero no hace ningún comentario. El que las luces estén apagadas le causa un alivio indecible, pues quiere decir que su hermana no está en casa y no le preguntará cosas de más. Como dónde ha estado y por qué llega tan tarde a hace un trabajo escolar.

No le molestaría, por supuesto, decirle dónde ha estado (en el centro de videojuegos de la ciudad, jugando partida tras partida con Satoshi, al que por cierto, todavía no puede llamar por su nombre), pero anticipa su reacción en un montón de preguntas innecesarias y risas extrañas, por lo que prefiere callárselo. Además, otra ventaja de que no esté presente es que tampoco lo molestará sobre la presencia de este compañero, a simple vista totalmente opuesto a él, incluso en los colores que viste, vívidos, casi insultantemente brillantes.

—¡Con permiso! —exclama Satoshi cuando entran al vestíbulo, donde deja sus zapatos, sin dejar de observar atentamente todo el lugar, como si tratara de memorizarlo. Cuando no hay respuesta, ni siquiera del ¡Ya llegué! de rigor en los japoneses, pregunta—: ¿No hay nadie en casa, Houtarou?

—No, mi hermana no está y mis padres, bueno ellos tampoco están, casi nunca están. Trabajo, ya sabes —Houtarou va encendiendo poco a poco las luces a su paso por cada habitación, con Satoshi casi pegado a sus talones. Agradece que no haga ningún tipo de comentario sobre la ausencia de sus padres como debe ser duro o lo siento mucho, cosas que sin duda le quitarían varios puntos de amistad—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Houtarou abre la puerta de su habitación para dejarlo pasar, una habitación de paredes desnudas y escasos adornos. Al escuchar la exclamación del otro se pregunta qué puede encontrar de extraño en el lugar, pero lo que en realidad Satoshi considera extraño es la falta de adornos, considerando que su cuarto es una mezcla de colores, bolsos y adornos de todo tipo.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor —pide y parece que es mera cortesía, pues se le nota en los ojos que tiene ganas de examinar cada cosa en la habitación, para lo cual hace falta el agua, pues sacará a Houtarou de su vista por algunos momentos, brindándole el tiempo que necesita.

—De acuerdo —el silencio parece ominoso en la casa, un silencio envolvente que normalmente no le molestaría pero que ahora le resulta extraño con una visita en casa. Puede escuchar los pasos de Satoshi a lo lejos, moviéndose por la habitación de un lado a otro, con un ritmo que parece casi frenético. Su desbocada imaginación evoca una imagen de éste bailando y para sorpresa suya, se encuentra riendo unos segundos después, en la quietud del lugar que de pronto se ha roto, como se ha roto súbitamente su estilo de vida al conocer a este chico—. Supongo que debería de llevar algo para picar —duda mucho que avancen demasiado con la tarea de matemáticas esa noche, pero se siente un poco rebelde y piensa que es mejor así. Una tarde para perder el tiempo (aunque no demasiada energía), entre dos compañeros de secundaria algo extraños.

Ni siquiera nota cuando el silencio es roto por los pasos de su hermana, ni cuando dos voces diferentes comienzan a hablar de él. Oreki Houtarou se ha perdido de nuevo en sus cavilaciones y pagará las consecuencias por ello.

.

El pánico le subió por la garganta en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. La voz de su hermana y la de Satoshi salían de su habitación sin ninguna vergüenza, hablando sobre él y sobre la escuela. Tomoe quería saber cómo se portaba y cómo le iba, incluso si había conseguido novia, a lo cual Satoshi respondía de manera detallada. Mas parecía que ellos eran los amigos de toda una vida, a diferencia de él.

—¡Hermana! —irrumpe Houtarou en la habitación, llevando dos vasos de agua sobre una bandeja, donde también descansa un platito lleno de pretzels—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Estaba aquí, Houtarou —dice la mujer, arrebatándole la bandeja para beber de uno de los vasos—. Estaba dormida cuando los escuché entrar y pensé venir a unirme a la diversión. Estaba hablando con tu amigo, es muy divertido, ¿eh? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Es que a los dos nos gustan las novelas de Sherlock Holmes y somos más bien un poco flojos —acota Satoshi, llevándose un pretzel a la boca con ganas, pues no han comido nada en todo el día por haberse gastado el dinero en el arcade.

¿Flojos? Oreki entrecierra los ojos ante ese adjetivo. No, él no es flojo. Sólo prefiere un estilo de vida más tranquilo. En su contador mental, Satoshi tiene varios puntos menos, puntos que siguen descendiendo de manera inversamente proporcional a su complicidad creciente con su hermana.

—¿Qué pensaban hacer? ¿Estudiar? —Tomoe parece bastante contenta, como si fuera una amiga suya la que estuviera en casa. Y es que Houtarou nunca ha llevado a nadie y ella estaba empezando a temer en secreto que ni siquiera tuviera amigos, por eso la aparición de este muchacho, tan alegre y vivaz, logra contagiarla de vida.

—Sí, tenemos finales de matemáticas muy pronto —asiente el castaño, que ya tiene preparados sus materiales sobre la mesa. Al verlos, Houtarou sabe que esa es su única salida.

—Así es, hermana, tenemos que estudiar —como para demostrar que va en serio, Houtarou pone sus propios apuntes sobre la mesa y los abre en una página al azar, desde donde planea comenzar si es necesario la lección.

—¡Bah! —Tomoe hace un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia a los estudios, que nunca le han preocupado tanto como a otras personas, pues piensa, son un desperdicio de tiempo frente a otras actividades bastante placenteras. Como disfrutar la vida, por ejemplo—. Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué tal si traigo el álbum de fotos de Houtarou? —sus ojos se iluminan ante la sugerencia y una sonrisa maligna (tan maligna como la de Satoshi) adorna sus facciones—. Su álbum de pequeño, está en algún lugar de la habitación de mis padres, seguro que no me costará trabajo encontrarlo.

—¡Hermana! —exclama Houtarou y se recrimina mentalmente por el gasto de energía, que aunque ahora es necesario, podría haber evitado de no haber dejado solo a Satoshi en primer lugar.

—Te encantará —le confía la mujer al castaño, poniéndole una mano en el brazo como si tratara de contagiarle su emoción. No es necesario, sin embargo. Houtarou puede ver la chispa de curiosidad en los ojos de su amigo, una chispa que es mejor apagar antes de que haya un incendio y él resulte quemado.

—Fukube, no. Tenemos que estudiar —todo el asunto comienza a darle un terrible dolor de cabeza y quiere liquidarlo lo más posible, cueste lo que cueste.

—No tardaremos mucho —trata de tranquilizarlo la mujer, poniéndose de pie para ir en busca del álbum—. Hay una foto en donde Houtarou está vestido de...

—¡Satoshi, no! —el nombre le sale de manera natural y aunque no detiene lo que está sucediendo, como en esas películas dramáticas que dan en la televisión, es suficiente para que Satoshi ceda en silencio.

—No se preocupe, Oreki-san —por un momento Houtarou piensa que se dirige a él, pero Satoshi tiene los ojos clavados en su hermana, que parece bastante decepcionada de no haber podido mostrarl el álbum y hacer pasar una vergüenza (su primera vergüenza ante sus amigos) a su hermano menor—. De verdad tenemos mucha tarea, quizás en otra ocasión —por supuesto, Houtarou no tiene intención de que esa "otra ocasión" suceda, pues nunca más volverá a dejarlos solos, ni siquiera que se reunan para tramar planes contra él.

—Está bien —acepta Tomoe su derrota, abriendo la puerta y deteniéndose en el umbral para agregar—: Suerte en el estudio, chicos.

—Empecemos —la ataja Houtarou, pues de otro modo se arriesga a que Satoshi saque su encuentro como tema de conversación. Éste no dice nada, ni siquiera protesta. Su tarde de estudios comienza a ir conforme lo planeado y las escas palabras que se intercambian en el lugar hablan sólo de fórmulas y resultados.

Aunque, por supuesto, Houtarou no puede evitar notar la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de su amigo.

.

—¿No vienes? —inquiere un mes después Houtarou, tras salir de clases. El aula está comenzando a vaciarse y cosa rara, Satoshi ni siquiera ha guardado sus cosas.

—Lo siento, Houtarou —se disculpa el de ojos color avellana, levantando una mano—. Tengo cosas qué hacer —parece bastante sospechoso, pero Houtarou no se lo cuestiona. Satoshi nunca tiene cosas qué hacer después de clases, sobretodo porque no hay clubes en la escuela secundaria. Además, tiene un extraño rubor en las mejillas y actúa de forma nerviosa, casi lenta, como si quisiera retrasar alguna cosa agradable que no sabe si quiere descifrar—. Hoy no puedo acompañarte a casa. Nuestra revancha en el arcade tendrá que esperar.

—Está bien —acepta el de ojos azules, echándose la mochila al hombro para salir del lugar—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Houtarou no ha dado ni diez pasos en dirección a la salida cuando Ibara Mayaka pasa corriendo por su lado, la mochila aún en el hombro y las mejillas rojas como manzanas. Su objetivo es el salón de clases vacío, en un edificio que parece haber perdido su alma estudiantil al ser viernes. Él no pretende escuchar, pero sus voces llegan claras a sus oídos, casi como si estuvieran en la habitación.

Satoshi se ha quedado a causa de Ibara y vaya que hay una razón divertida para todo aquello.

_Te lo tienes bien merecido, sonriente bastardo_, sonríe Oreki a su vez, comenzando a caminar nuevamente. Las palabras de Mayaka resuenan en sus oídos, como una escasa pero vital prueba de que el karma existe.

—Quiero que me llames por mi nombre, Fuku-chan.

_Buena suerte con eso, Satoshi._

**FIN.**


End file.
